


Random Poems

by Pinkra5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkra5/pseuds/Pinkra5
Summary: A collection of my poems





	1. What Are You?

The Only  
Time  
In Its  
Life

When It Was  
Acknowledged 

Was When  
It Was  
Asked

What are you?  
What are you?  
What are you?


	2. Yellow Locker

First, it looks horrid   
The putrid yellow locker   
It fills you with dread about  
What’s about to come ahead at   
Anytime

But then day past  
Nervously fast  
And you don’t care  
Anymore 

The sight is now old  
Your eyes are used to it  
As your eyes begin to quit   
It seems more gold   
Anyway


	3. First Friend

I remember my first friend  
I still see her every day  
She’s still at the same end   
We cross eyes some days 

Somehow though we never talk  
I’ve forgotten her favourite game  
The places we used to walk  
And her sister's name 

And then I wonder how long will   
I remember my new friend’s   
Favourite game, the places we walk  
And her brothers' name?


	4. Space

I sometimes think I'm in outer space

 

 

As not a sound comes near my ear 

 

 

But the ones I make


	5. Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of this one

Once you start something new  
It feels like you’re floating on air,  
The sky is painted every shade of blue  
Life doesn't have a care

Then you learn new techniques  
And you’ve done everything wrong  
And that you’re not unique   
And nothing comes along

You start to sink  
You’ve come crashing down   
From the highest peak   
You only wear a frown now.

You wish you could climb back  
But you can only take one step at a time  
Years pass and the sky is still black  
It feels your feet are made of slime.

The mountains of greatness surround  
People who’ve done greater faster  
It makes you stay on the ground  
Your works are a disaster.

You don’t notice the new ones  
Taking a look at you and falling  
And the frowns on the masters   
Looking up at higher heights.


	6. When I Awoke, They Were Gone

When I awoke  
They were gone  
I picked up my face  
it was dawn

I looked out the window  
And what did I see  
It was the garden  
But empty

Frantically left and right  
Did I look  
But nothing I found  
Not even a sound

The speed of lighting  
Caught me unaware  
Of memories of yesterday  
When you were there

Said you yesterday  
Faithful and true  
That you would leave soon  
Oh, how time flew

I crumbled down  
I know the words long  
But my mind doesn’t know  
That you’re gone


	7. Stars and Stares

If stars were alike to humans  
And humans are alike to stars  
Each one is beautiful and bright  
And each adds a picture of life.

And if new replaces old, so what?  
If one is gone, life is different  
If ever so slightly, it is there.  
The difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's called stars and stares as stares are a human thing.


End file.
